Baby Steps
by Azurean
Summary: The conclusion to '7 Days with you' and 'Love at first sight'


**A/N: **'7 Days with you' was originally a one – shot thing but due to your (readers) 'violent reactions'. I decided to add another set 'Love at first sight'. Yet still, you guys were not satisfied!

So, for the closure of these one – shots, I decided to add another and this will be the end of it, okay?

I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

**Baby Steps**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

At 12: 01 of the Sunday morning Natsuki broke Shizuru's heart, and yet. The Kyoto Hime found herself back in Fuuka Park on Monday morning once again. Asking herself; why was faith cruel to her? Did she do anything wrong to scare away Natsuki? Now that she was thinking about it, she doesn't even know anything about Natsuki, except for the fact that she had fallen in love with the raven haired at first sight, and that the woman was gentle and... Natsuki's mobile number? Oh! Heaven forbid! Fujino Shizuru didn't even know Natsuki's last name and yet she had fully given up herself to the woman without second thought.

And why the apology and goodbye? Did Natsuki know who she was? If she did, was that the reason why she said those? Did Natsuki got scared of her status? Shizuru's mind were full of questions while her heart was continuously aching for some answers of why her first love would leave her in such a way? Doesn't she deserve some kind of explanation from the raven haired? Maybe this was the reason why she was here once again, back in this park where everything had begun, hoping – wishing to see Natsuki.

Shizuru had tried numerous times on calling Natsuki's phone and just like the previous day, all she got was the voice mail.

Fujino Shizuru doesn't beg but for Natsuki she will, she wants clarification on what happened and she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants. But how is she going to get the clarification she wants when the person she sought answers from was ignoring her calls, and with the fact that she doesn't even know where to find her. Shizuru isn't mad or angry; she was rather frustrated and confused, and maybe lost? She doesn't even know how to describe herself at the moment, because not once in her entire life did she experience this kind of feelings. But maybe when she sees Natsuki again everything will go back to the way they are before? Lies and Shizuru knew it well, things were changing and there's no turning back.

-0-

"You're right about everything, Mai." Natsuki's voice was muffled by her pillow as she laid face down on her bed. She had called her friend to come over after her call to Shizuru, and Mai was now sat next to her silently while rubbing circles on her back to try and comfort her.

"What happened?"

"Fujino Shizuru happened..."

A sigh.

"Care to tell me everything?" asked Mai softly and so the raven haired told her friend everything.

"You're right, Mai. I did get hurt in the end. I was so stupid for not listening to you. I'm such a moronic b..."

"Stop, Natsuki, stop." Said Mai cutting her best friend off, "you sweetheart is not an idiot or moronic bitch, or any of those foul words your mouth was sporting. You are far from it. Besides, everything that I told you before were not all right," she said.

Natsuki looked at her friend quizzically.

"I think Fujino truly loves you, Natsuki."

"No, she used me. Didn't you hear what I said? I said she is getting married..."

"Which you assumed." Mai pointed out softly, "Natsuki, you left her without asking for some clarification, your head assumed that she is getting married. I'm not blaming you or anything because it's partially my fault too."

"It's not your fault..."

"Yes it is, because I'm the one who embedded those negative thoughts in your head without thinking of the consequences, and I'm ashamed of myself for doing that." Said Mai, guilt was marring her face that made Natsuki sat up in bed.

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself like that. It's not your fault but mine, like you said I'm the one who jumped to conclusion and I didn't even bother asking for some explanation. God! I'm such a fool!" Natsuki yelled, brushing her hands on her face in frustration. "What should I do, Mai?"

"Find her, apologize and tell her everything."

"Do you think she'll forgive me? What if..."

"Forget about the 'what ifs' and wait for Fujino to decide, and if she loves you which I'm sure she does, she'll forgive you."

"Then I should call her now and..."

"Natsuki, stop. Take a deep breath and relax, okay?" said Mai, grabbing her friend's arm to prevent her from reaching out for her phone.

"But Mai, you said..."

"Call her tomorrow; let her rest for a day. Too much confusion had already happened and a person like Fujino Shizuru needs a break once in a while."

"Are you sure? Maybe she's still awake or something..." said Natsuki hesitantly.

"Yes I'm sure. Now, we too should rest."

-0-

Crimson eyes widen in shock then tear up as the owner of said eyes phone started ringing and Natsuki's name appeared on the screen.

"H... Natsuki?" asked Shizuru, her voice trembling.

"Hey." was the soft reply, full of regret and sorrow. "Can we talk?"

A smile graced Shizuru's lips upon hearing those words and her love's voice, casting away all of her frustration she joked. "Aren't we talking now?"

"..."

"Natsuki...?" Shizuru asked in panic when Natsuki didn't respond. _Did she offend Natsuki again?_ She hopes not because it will surely drive her insane if the raven haired would pull away from her again.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki said. "You're right, what I mean can we talk not over the phone? Can I see you?"

Shizuru sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. "When and where do you want us to meet?"

"Here, now."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Shizuru turned and was surprised to find Natsuki standing a few steps away from her.

They both turned off their phones but didn't make any movement to approach the other.

"Why did you say goodbye?"

"Who's Kanzaki Reito?"

They both asked different questions at the same time, and both chuckled at their rashness to get some answers for themselves.

"You go first." Shizuru conceded.

"No, you go first."

"I insist, Natsuki."

"Fine, who's Kanzaki Reito?"

Shizuru frowned, confused. "You know Reito?"

"Just answer my question, Shizuru."

"He's a friend."

"What about the wedding? Were you two getting married?"

Now, Fujino Shizuru was definitely confused. "What are you talking about? What wedding?"

Natsuki cursed herself silently when she saw the confusion on Shizuru's face; she was really an idiot for jumping into conclusion like that.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry!" Natsuki exclaimed as she bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

"W... Natsuki, I don't understand. Why are you apologizing again?"

"I... I ... Kanzaki Reito called your phone last Saturday morning and you are still sleeping, so I... I answered the call; he was reminding you about your appointment with the wedding planner..." Natsuki stopped what she was saying and scowled at Shizuru when the chestnut haired suddenly laughs out loud.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru said as she calmed herself down. "Please do continue."

"Well, after that I left. I... Look, I jumped to conclusion, okay. I thought that you only used me and that you and he were getting married, that was why I told you goodbye."

"You should have woken me up." Shizuru said quietly.

"Yes I should have, but I was so angry and hurt... I wanted to confront you but I didn't have the courage to do so. I have doubts okay, since you're rich, famous... You're perfect and I am not. You could have anything – everything you want and I can't. You're like a noble and me a peasant." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru, pleading for the chestnut haired to understand. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, I don't. What you're telling me is your cowardice, Natsuki. You said you love me but I don't think you understand the meaning of that word, because if you do? You should have given me the chance to explain myself before you jump to any conclusion." Said Shizuru bitterly and every word stung like a dagger to Natsuki's heart. "If you had given me the chance to explain, you will know that Reito was my friend and getting married with the one he love, and you will know that he asked me to accompany him to their wedding planner..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Do you have any idea how hurt I felt when I woke up that morning to see that you had left without even leaving a single note, when I tried calling your phone all I get is your voice mail?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you're going to tell me? That you're sorry?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing already! I don't need your apology!" Shizuru yelled at the raven haired that shocked the both of them, luckily that they were the only ones in the park at the moment. The gods must be getting tired to the two of them and gave them a chance to talk privately. "Am I just a game to you, Natsuki? Am I? Those I love yous that you told me, were all of them just a lie?"

"No! I love you, Shizuru! And I love you so much! Last Monday isn't the first time I saw you, okay? we've met before... but i don't think that you remember," admitted Natsuki in a low voice.

"We did?" Shizuru asked in disbelief. "How..."

"Last year in Kyoto, Sakura Hotel... I'm the bar tender in that hotel who..."

"Helped me get back to my room when I got drunk..." Shizuru finished softly.

"Yes, that was me." Natsuki said with a smile.

"But I went back to the bar the next day and you're no longer there."

"That night was my last day in the hotel, and that same night was the first time I saw you and fell in love with you." Natsuki admitted, "I wanted to woo you but my best friend pointed out the differences between us, so I content myself on watching and loving you from afar. And when I saw you last week sat alone on that bench, I took a chance."

"A chance that you throw away the other night when you broke my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want from me, Natsuki? I love you still but after what you did, it will take time before I could trust you again. God! I don't even know your last name and yet I had fully given up myself to you."

"All I'm asking is for you to give me a second chance, Shizuru, a second chance to redeem myself in your eyes, please?"

"It's not that easy to forget."

"I know that's why I'll wait until you do."

"Do you promise to never hurt me like that again?" asked Shizuru doubtfully.

"I promised." Said Natsuki raising her left hand with her pinky sticking out, "I pinky promise..." she said which made Shizuru smile and raised her own. "I Natsuki, promised to never ever leave Fujino Shizuru's side and to love her for eternity." She said smiling sheepishly as she cling her pinky to Shizuru's then shake.

-0-

"So, why don't we start from the very beginning?" asked Natsuki after awhile of just staring at each other. "I'm Kuga Natsuki; I'm twenty five years old and currently working at HiMe Bar & Restaurant, as for my home address I'll just bring you there one of these days." She said shrugging and offered her hand to the chestnut haired, "It was nice meeting you miss...?"

"Fujino Shizuru; I'm twenty six years old and I'm an actress, as for my home address you already know." Shizuru said smiling slyly as she took Natsuki's offered hand.

The two of them were now moving forward, taking baby steps towards their future.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
